Predator and Prey
by wereleopard
Summary: On Acheron, a planet which also gives Clark his powers, why is Krypton linked with the Aliens and Predators. Marines are sent out to help kill the creatures and find survivors Lex Luthor is the scientist on the team. CLEX


Title: Predator and Prey  
Author: Wereleopard58  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Clex

Summary: Clark Kent's adoptive parents took him to a planet that was being terraformed as people were starting to notice that he was different. On Acheron, a planet which also gives Clark his powers, a ship is found but not only is there one kind of Alien, there is a hunter as well but why is Krypton linked with these two monsters as well. Marines are sent out to help kill the creatures and find survivors Lex Luthor, the scientist on the ship gets more than he bargained for when he meets Clark Kent. But his brother Lucas wants to find them and take them home to be able to create the ultimate killing machines that will obey orders.

Totally AU people, apart from Clark still has powers

Disclaimer: The characters from Smallville/Aliens/Predator/Batman do not belong to me. I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.

Feedback: please I can beg if you need me too.

N/B The start of this is from Aliens it will kind of follow that story but it will be changed to add Predator in it and who survives and dies etc. Hope you will give it a go. I am adding Batman so I can have more characters. This has not been beta'd but I want to see how people like it but the rest of them will be ok.

Chapter One

Planet LV-426

There is a view of hideous, storm-blasted vista and tortured rock forms. It was bleak twilight at midday, the sun hidden through the dark clouds. A corroded metal sign set in concrete pylons, which reads:

**HADLEY'S HOPE - POP. 159**

**"WELCOME TO ACHERON"**

Some locals added below in spray-can graffiti "Have a nice day." Gale-force winds screeches around the steel sign, driving a freezing rain.

The colony is a squat complex with lots of floodlights.

The town is a cluster of bunker like metal and concretebuildings connected by conduits. Neon signs throw garishcolors across the vault like walls, advertising bars andother businesses.

Huge-wheeled tractors crawl toad like in the rutted 'street' and vanish down ramp ways to underground garages.

The largest structure resembles vaguely the superstructure of an aircraft carrier...a flying bridge.

Visible across a half kilometer of barren heath, is the massive complex of the nearest atmosphere processor, looking like a power plant bred with an active volcano. Its fiery glow pulses in the low cloud cover like a steel mill.

In the main concourse, near the control block is central space, laid out like a scaled-down shopping mall with no styling flourishes. We see a cross section of the types of people who have come to live on

Godforsaken Acheron. Tough. Pragmatic. "Grapes of Wrath" faces. Calloused hands. Not too many interior decorators. Some children race in the corridor on things that look suspiciously like "Big Wheels."

In the operation room jammed with computer terminals, technicians, displays most of the business of running the colony flows through here. It's high tech but used and scrungy. Papers piled up. Coffee cup rings.

Henry Small the Assistant Operations manager hurries to catch up with harried Operations Manager Gabe Sullivan.

"You remember that you sent out the Kent's out to the plateau out past the Ilium Range a couple of days ago?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gabe answered as he started looking through paperwork.

"There's a guy on the phone, the pop of the mom-pop expedition says he's homing in on something and wants to make sure that his claim will be honoured?"

Gabe shakes his head in annoyance. "Christ. Some honch in a cushy office on Earth says go look at a grid reference in the middle of nowhere, we look. They don't say why, and I don't ask. I don't ask because it takes two weeks to get an answer out here and the answers always 'don't ask."

"So what do I tell this guy?" Henry wants to know.

"Tell him as far as I am concerned, he finds something it's his." Gabe muttered as he walked off. He had so much to do and little time to do it in.

**ACHERON - THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE **

A six-wheeled tractor roars across corrugated rock, blasting through soggy drifts of volcanic ash.

At the controls, intent on a pinging scope is Jonathan Kent an independent prospector. Beside him is his wife/partner Martha and in the back their two kids 19 year old Clark and 5 year old Jenna.

Jonathan cackles as he drives. "Look at this fat, juicy magnetic profile. And it's mine, mine, mine"

"Half mine, dear." Martha says with an indulgent smile.

Jenna yells from the back. "And half mine!"

Jonathan smiles. "I got too many partners."

"Daddy, when are we going back to town?" Jenna asks.

"When we get rich, Jenna." Jonathan tells her.

"You always say that. I wanna go back, I wanna play Monster Maze. "

Her older brother Clark sticks his tongue out which makes her giggle.

"The others say you cheat too much." Clark whispers.

"Do not. I'm just the best." Jenna pouts.

"Do too! Ryan says you go in places they can't fit."

"So! That's why I'm the best." Jenna grins at him.

Martha sighs. "Knock it off! I catch you playing in the air ducts again I'll tan your hide."

"Mom. All the kids play it..." The little girl whined.

Jonathan opens and closes his out and mutters reverently. "Holy shiiit!"

A bizarre shape looming ahead. An enormous bonelike mass projecting upward from the bed of ash. The tractor slows.

Canted on its side and buckles against a rock outcropping by the lava flow, it is still recognizable as an extraterrestrial ship, bio-mechanoid and nonhuman design.

Martha looked at her husband. "Folks, we have scored big this time."

Jonathan and Martha step down, wearing environmental suits.

They were carrying lights, packs, cameras, test gear. Their breath clouds in the chill air.

Martha looked inside the tractor. "You kids stay inside. I mean it! We'll be right back. Clark look after your sister."

The Kent's trudge toward the alien derelict.

"Shouldn't we call in?" Martha asks.

"Let's wait till we know what to call it in as." Jonathan mutters not taking his eyes of the ship.

Martha laughs nervously. "How about 'big weird thing'?"

They pause at a twisted gash in the hull. Blackness inside.

Jenna has her face pressed to the glass, steaming it. Watching her parents enter the strange ship. Clark grabs her from behind and she shrieks.

XXXXX

Time passes the tractor and the derelict is dark and motionless.

The wind howls around them. Clark is moving trying to get comfortable. Jenna shakes him, trying hard not to cry.

"Clark they've been gone a long time." She whispers.

Clark considers the night. The wind. The vast landscape.

He bites his lip remembering what his mom had said; he couldn't leave his sister alone.

"It'll be okay, Jenna. Dad knows what he's doing."

There is a loud crash! Jenna screams as the door beside her is ripped open. A dark shape lunges inside!

Martha, panting and terrified, grabs the dash mike. "Mayday! Mayday! This is Alpha Kilo Two Four Niner calling Hadley Control. Repeat. This is...

As Martha shouts the mayday Jenna looks past her, to the ground. Jonathan Kent lies there inert, dragged somehow by Martha from inside the ship. There is something on his face. An appalling multi-legged creature, pulsing with obscene life. Jenna begins to SCREAM hysterically, competing with the shrieking wind which rises to a crescendo.

TBC


End file.
